Jasmine Jolene
|deathplace = Eve's Garden, Poseidon Plaza, Fort Frolic, Rapture |affiliation= Eve's Garden Andrew Ryan |gender = Female |hair = Blonde |eyes = Blue |game = BioShock BioShock: Rapture }} Mary-Catherine "Jasmine" Jolene''BioShock'' loading screen quote was an exotic dancer at Eve's Garden in Fort Frolic and was the erstwhile mistress of Andrew Ryan. History Career on the Surface Before the construction of Rapture, Jolene was a chorus girl in Sander Cohen's Broadway musicals. Jolene wanted a lead role, but Cohen never showed any interest in her. Andrew Ryan noticed Jolene when he attended Cohen's productions, and he began to act as her patron, even paying for her to take elocution lessons to improve her prospects. Ryan invited Jasmine to come to Rapture, enticing her with the idea that she could perform in a new community with a foreign, resort-like setting.BioShock: Rapture, Chapter 3 Life in Rapture Within Rapture, Jasmine Jolene began working at Eve's Garden in Fort Frolic. With the salary granted to her by Sander Cohen, she was only able to afford housing in Artemis Suites. However, when she became Ryan's mistress Ryan granted her a comfortable lifestyle and a luxurious apartment in Olympus Heights.BioShock: Rapture, Chapter 14 In 1956 Jasmine became pregnant by Ryan. She was hesitant to tell Ryan about this, so she asked her friend, Anna Culpepper, for advice. Culpepper advised Jasmine that she should try to become independent so that she wouldn't need to rely on Ryan's continued good will to support her. Frank Fontaine discovered this from the audio recordings of a surveillance device planted in Jolene's rooms.BioShock: Rapture, Chapter 15 Using Brigid Tenenbaum as an intermediary, Fontaine offered to pay Jolene a large sum of money in exchange for the fetus of her unborn child,Jasmine Jolene's Audio Diary: Pregnancy which he planned to nurture to become his "ace in the hole" in his schemes against Ryan. Jasmine accepted the offer, seeing it as her only chance to gain financial independence. Jasmine didn't seem to know of Fontaine's involvement, but this mattered little to Ryan, who brutally murdered her after discovering the arrangement.[[Ghosts#Fort Frolic|Jasmine Jolene's "ghost" in Fort Frolic during BioShock]]: "I'm sorry Mr. Ryan, I didn't know…. I didn't know Fontaine had something to do with it, I- what? What are you doing?! No, no don't plea-! I loved you, don't, don't please, no! NO! *Screams*."Andrew Ryan's Audio Diary: Betrayal ''BioShock'' When Jack explores Eve's Garden in Fort Frolic he sees several ghostly images of Jasmine Jolene. As he explores backstage he finds a locked door and sees the shadows of Andrew Ryan and Jasmine as she is pleading with him; a flashback to when she was murdered. When he enters the room, a flashback of Jack's "mother" appears in front of him for a brief second, as he finds Jasmine's corpse on the bed, with the possible murder weapon (a lead pipe), a man's hat, a smoking pipe, and some shoes still present at the scene. Bloody footprints from bare feet lead out the door and turn their way into the blocked up door of a 'Dames' restroom. ''BioShock 2'' Jasmine Jolene is mentioned by Andrew Ryan in his audio diary Betrayal. Shortly after he dealt with her, Ryan recorded the account wherein he expresses his anger and devastation over Jolene's decision to sell the fertilized embryo. The only other reference to Jasmine is her iconic striptease poster, which can be seen in places like Siren Alley. ''BioShock 2 Multiplayer'' Her poster can also be seen around various levels such as the multiplayer versions of the Kashmir Restaurant and Fort Frolic. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 1'' Jasmine Jolene is mentioned in a conversation between a man and a woman on the upper floor of High Street. While talking about Andrew Ryan, the woman mentions how she used to see him all the time in Eve's Garden, but afterwards, he'd disappear with Jasmine, likely to go back stage for some more "intimate" entertainment. Audio Diary ''BioShock'' *Fort Frolic **Pregnancy Behind the Scenes *Jasmine has the body of a Baby Jane model Splicer with Lady Smith model hair. In addition, if the player burns her corpse with the Incinerate! Plasmid, her hair will remain intact. *Jasmine Jolene's poster advertisement was designed by Laura Zimmermann.Laura Zimmermann's Portfolio (Archived) **The poster was inspired by a vintage advertisement for La Grande Revue at the Casino de Paris music hall. *In the ''BioShock: Rapture'' novel, Ryan kills Jasmine Jolene by strangling her,BioShock: Rapture, Chapter 19 but evidence in her room in BioShock suggests that Ryan beat her to death with a section of pipe. *By using the Console Commands "Fly" and "Ghost" one can go through the door to Jasmine's room before the ghost scene ends. The figures casting the shadows on the floor are revealed to be two models of Sander Cohen performing the pole dance animation seen earlier on the Eve's Garden stage. *Joshua Viers designed a poster advertising a limited time Jasmine Jolene show at the Kashmir Restaurant, which didn't make it into the final version of BioShock 2. *In the remastered version of BioShock, Jasmine Jolene's corpse found in Eve's Garden has a blue and green dress on, instead of the white and black used in the original 2007 release. Gallery Jasmine Jolene Poster Design by Laura Zimmermann.jpg|''Laura Zimmermann's design.'' Casino de Paris La Grande Revue poster.jpeg|''Poster inspiration.'' Cohen easteregg.png|''Sander puts on a show.'' UnusedJasmineAtKashmirPoster.jpg|''The unused advertisement.'' Jasmine Jolene's Corpse R.png|''Jasmine's corpse as seen in'' BioShock Remastered. References de:Jasmine Jolene es:Jasmine Jolene fi:Jasmine Jolene fr:Jasmine Jolene sv:Jasmine Jolene ru:Жасмин Джолин Category:BioShock Characters Category:BioShock: Rapture Characters